Heart of the Blade
by ZiGotoen13
Summary: A new set of Millenium items is discovered and a new boy comes to Yugi and co. school. What do they have in common? Find out. rated for swearing by yamis in later chapters


Goten: Hi everyone!  
  
Joey: Oh know! Another crazy author!  
  
Goten:*Looks angry* DID YOU JUST CALL ME CRAZY???????????  
  
Joey:Ep.....*cowers in corner*  
  
Yugi: You did it now.  
  
Seto: Does that surprise you all? He is the stupid one.  
  
Joey: Hey!*sees angry author and goes back to hiding*  
  
Ryou: This could be bad.  
  
Bakura: This could be fun!  
  
Marik: I agree!  
  
Yami: That doesn't surprise me.  
  
Goten:*Still looks very angry at Joey*JOEY..............*Goes to normal*I thank you for your kindness to me.  
  
Everyone but Goten:*anime fall*  
  
Seto: Only the dog could do something like that.  
  
Joey: Yeah, what Kaiba said. *Realizes what Kaiba said* Hey!  
  
Goten: Don't you to start arguing. I'm was suppose to introduce myself but, no, you guys had to but in.*looks very angry*  
  
Everyone: We are very sorry!  
  
Goten: You have better be!*returns to normal.* I would be Goten. And I am a new author. And this is my first fic. Flames are welcome because one of my characters who you will meet later, claims that they are cold blooded.  
  
Joey: Who is that?  
  
Goten: Do you really want to know?  
  
Joey: Yes  
  
Goten: To bad. Anyways...on with the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did then I wouldn't be writing a disclaimer.  
  
The Heart of a Blade  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Goten, it is time to get up" a voice rang through the house. On the receiving line of the message was a young boy. He was at the age 15. He has blue hair, spiked. Everyone always ask how he got it like that. He tells them it is all way like this. Goten was tall, 5' 10". He had been dragged from his home in America to live in Japan.  
  
He got out of bad. He put on his usual cloths, white sleeveless shirt and black shorts, and went down stairs. His mom was making breakfast.  
  
He sat down as his mom put a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him. "Thanks" was his only reply. He wasn't a morning person. His mom knew that.  
  
"Are you going to wear that on your first day going to new a school?" Goten's mom questioned him.  
  
"Of course I am" he replied meeting a strong glare. He finished his breakfast and was out the door before she could say another word.  
  
On his way to his new school Goten was thinking. Why did he have to move? Just because his father died and he had to move to where he grew up? It was stupid. His father was gone. Why did he have to move here? He hadn't really even known him.  
  
Before he knew it, he had arrived at his new school. Domino High School.  
  
Goten was led to his first class. It was a study hall. Good time to take a snooze he thought to him self.  
  
As he walked in, the teacher saw him and asked him to introduce himself.  
  
"I'm Goten Starr," he said. You may have a seat by Mr. Mouto. Upon hearing his name Yugi looked up and noticed what was going on. He motioned to Goten where to sit. He walked over to the seat and sat down.  
  
"Hi I'm Yugi", Yugi said talking to the new boy. "Lo", was his only reply back. "Ummm..." Yugi continued the conversation. "This is Joey, Tristian, Tea, and Ryou." "Do you like Duel Monsters?" Yugi asked.  
  
Goten perked up. He loved the game and carried his deck every where. He pulled it out. "You might say that I do. You want to play?"  
  
Goten noticed Yugi change. "Lets Duel!" he said in a more confident voice.  
  
(A/N So you know, I made this duel by dueling an Eternal Duelist soul. So, don't complain that his deck seems weird.)  
  
They started  
  
Goten 8000LP Yugi 8000LP  
  
Goten decides he will start the duel as both draw there 5 cards. "I draw my card. I active Pot of Greed letting me draw 2 cards. Next I lay 1 card face down and another in defense mode and end my turn." Goten said stating every move he made.  
  
Goten 8000LP Yugi 8000LP  
  
"My turn and draw my card. I summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts(1500/1200) in attack mode. I also lay one card face down. And now I attack your face down card with Gazelle." Yugi said.  
  
Goten flipped his card face up before placing it in his graveyard. It was a Witch of the Black Forest(1200/1000).  
  
"That card lets me take one card from my deck with 1500 defense or less and add it to my hand. I choose my Cyber-Stien." Goten said while doing so.  
  
"I end my turn now" Yugi announced.  
  
Goten 8000LP Yugi 8000LP  
  
"My turn so I draw my card. Next I summon my Cyber-Stien(700/500) in attack mode. Next I will active his effect which lets me pay 5000 LP to bring out a fusion mondter from my fusion deck. I choose the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon(4500/3800) in attack mode. Now active a equip magic card, Megamorph and attach it to my dragon. Because my LP are lower than yours, my dragon's attack is doubled. If my LP had been higher my dragon's attack would have been cut in half. Now attack Blue Eyes(9000/3800). Attack his Gazelle." Goten said with much excitement. This was his favorite combo.  
  
Yugi could only watch as the dragon did 7500 damage to his LP. He only had 500 left which was now, as he noticed Goten saying, was being taken out by his Cyber-Stien.  
  
Goten 8000LP Yugi 0LP  
  
"Yeah, I win!" gotten said as he picked up his cards.  
  
All the others just stared in amazement. They hadn't seen anyone beat Yugi that quickly.  
  
Goten noticed the look on every ones faces. "Whats up with all of you?" he questioned.  
  
"Do you know what Yugi's title is?" asked Gtoen.  
  
Goten only could nod his head no.  
  
"What is your title Yugi?" he asked noticing Yugi was back to normal.  
  
"Well it is supposed to be King of Games, but I think you could give me a run for my money." Yugi answered the question.  
  
Goten sat there wondering where he had heard the name before. Then it downed on him.  
  
"Are you the one who defeated Pegasus at Duelist Kingdom?" he questioned Yugi.  
  
"That would be me," Yugi replied almost blushing.  
  
"I most have gotten lucky when I beat you then," Goten said amazed at who he was speaking to.  
  
"You had a great combo there though and it took me by surprise when I saw it" Yugi replied.  
  
"That is a combo I use a lot when I get the chance. It helps to have 3 Cyber-Stiens in my deck, though." Goten said looking down at his deck.  
  
"That combo even took me by the surprise" came a voice that Coten didn't recognize.  
  
"If you are going to show your self I might as well to," came another voice Cote wasn't familiar with.  
  
He looked up to see to ghost like figures that looked like Yugi and Ryou.  
  
"Yami, you do realize we are in school right," Yugi asked the one who looked like him.  
  
"That goes for you to," Ryou said to the other.  
  
Goten was about to run when he noticed no one else was there except for him and the group he was with.  
  
" Where did everyone go?" Goten questioned.  
  
"Shadow Realm" said the Ryou look alike.  
  
"Bakura!" Yugi said to the ghostly figure.  
  
"Would you like everyone to fnd me and the **** Pharaoh over there.  
  
"Would somebody explain this to me!" gotten yelled.  
  
"So you're a dead Pharaoh" Goten said to Yami "and you're a dead Tomb Robber" he said to Bakura.  
  
Both nodded in agreement to what the kid had said.  
  
"The both of you are trapped in Millennium Items which Yugi and Ryou have and that is why they look like you. And it is usually Yami that duels and not Yugi. Did he duel me or did Yugi?" he said trying to make sense of what he had been told.  
  
"That is about it. Do you have any other questions before we leave?" Yami asked.  
  
"Yeah....can I have one?"  
  
Yami gave him a weird look. "It isn't that easy. You have to be destined to have one. And there aren't any others," Yami told Goten.  
  
"Dang" was Goten's comment as things returned to normal. The sprits were gone and his class was back. The bell rang to go to the next class. Everyone got up and left. Goten was still thinking about what Yami had said about being destined to have a Millennium Item. He Dropped it and went on.  
  
(Some where in Egypt)  
  
"I felt a disturbance in the Shadow Realm," said a turbaned may to a women I in a white dress.  
  
"As did I," replied the women.  
  
"I think there maybe more items' surfacing meaning the Shadow Realm is getting more dangerous." said the turbaned man.  
  
"This may require the other holders help," replied the women.  
  
ZiGoten: How did you like it.  
  
Shadi: I'm in a fic.  
  
ZiGoten: Yes. You will be in there more.  
  
Shadi: Big role?  
  
ZiGoten: No but you could do the rest of my disclaimers and endings.  
  
Shadi: Okay.  
  
ZiGoten: I need reviews. I am not sure weather to continue or not. So please review an tell me what to do. Ideas will be accepted and I will give credit if I do. Now, take it away Shadi!  
  
Shadi: Please R&R.  
  
! ! ! ! \ / 


End file.
